Teen Wolf Season 1
by KatherineKatrinaBloomSalvatore
Summary: AU where Scott is female, Allison is male (named Alex), and a few other different gendered characters. Starts from Season 1 then carries on through the next seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf Season 1

Summary: AU where Scott is female, Allison is male (named Alex), and a few other different gendered characters. Starts from Season 1 then carries on through the next seasons.

Chapter 1

Scottlyn 'Scott' Mccall swung her lacrosse stick around imagining catching the balls being thrown at her. She was the first female on an all boys team of lacrosse at Beacon Hill High School but only in name, Coach Finstock allowed her on the team but ever since she joined she's been stuck on the bench. She so desperately wanted to prove that she wanted to belong on the team - a true member of the team, on frontline. She was going to practise for awhile and then head to bed for an early night, so she could get a fresh start tomorrow.

Scottlyn Mccall is a 5'10, slightly curvy brunette. She had nice hazel eyes with long eyelashes (like her mother), a little button nose and cute bowlike lips. While she was tall, she was also curvy with ample breasts (that she managed to hide under big/heavy t-shirts) and a slim waist with long legs. She was not very athletic (besides lacrosse and track on the off season) as her asthma limited her from doing much. Her height helped her slightly in lacrosse but being a girl made it harder for her on an all guys team, coach never put her on and the guys made fun of her for being on the team and not being very good at it.

Scott froze dropping her lacrosse stick, hearing a noise from outside, the unmistakable sound of the creak of the steps leading up to the porch. A second later after hearing nothing else, but feeling a bit uncomfortable, she quickly picked up the closet thing that was a good weapon - which happened to be a baseball bat. She walked down the stairs with the bat raised slightly in her left hand and as she got to the last step she glanced around quickly, then headed to the front door. She carefully opened the door with her right hand and walked outside. She looked around the yard as she walked across the porch with the bat raised.

She yelped as something swung down from the roof of the porch and yelped back… She raised to the bat to hit at it when a voice stopped her.

"Scott! Scott! It's me, Stiles!" said the familiar voice of her best friend, Stiles.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott said as she dropped the bat onto the floor. She crossed her arms across her chest with a scowl on her face.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked with his head tilted to the side. Stiles is a tall, a few inches taller than her with a buzz haircut and big, puppy brown eyes. He has freckles scattered across his cheekbones and he has such an infectious smile that when she's upset he can cheer her up. He's her best friend, she his and they've been that way for years.

Scott blushed and said in defense, "I thought you were a predator!"

Stiles eyebrows lifted, "A pre-I-wha-look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Despatch called - They're bringing in every officer for the Beacon Hills Department and even the State Police!" he said excitedly.

"For what?" Scott asked, curiosity filling her.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said, vibrating so much that he was bouncing up and down.

"A dead body?!" Scott asked, shocked. They have never had anything like that happen in Beacon Hills before, not that she could remember.

"No, a body of water!" Stiles said, sarcastically. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"Like murdered?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. All they know is that its female and maybe in her 20's." Stiles replied, he always knew about the inner workings of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's office as he listened in on his father's calls.

"Wait a minute! If they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott questioned, not liking where this conversation was going.

Stiles smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"That's the best part! They only found half the body! Come on, we're going!" Stiled said as he hopped down the porch steps to his Jeep.

Scott knew arguing would be pointless against Stiles, she turned around to return the bat inside. She grabbed her grey hoodie and trainers before shutting & locking her front door with her key. She hurried down the steps and jogged to the car. She just got into the Jeep when Stiles drove off towards the preserve.

* * *

A few minutes later,Stiles had pulled up to the Beacon Hills preserve entrance, closed at this time of night.

They both got out of the car and walked into the woods. After a few minutes of walking, Stiles faster than her.

"I cant believe we're doing this." Scott said, slightly out of breath. She cursed her asthma hating the fact that it was slowing her down.

"Hey, your the one of who says nothing exciting ever happens in Beacon Hills!" Stiles exclaimed, slowing down a bit for her. He was the carrying the flashlight, hoping he would find the other half of the body.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott told him, looking around to make sure they werent being followed or something.

"Right cause seating on the bench is such hard work." Stiles remarked, turning to face her whilst walking backwards.

"Well that won't be happening this year. I'll be playing first line!" Scott said, with her head raised. She had been practising for awhile and she was getting better. She really hoped she got on to first line this year.

"Well, that's the spirit! Everyone should have dreams, even unrealistic ones." Stiles commented sarcastically and turned back around.

They spent a while walking around and continue upwards, this caused Scott to fall behind Stiles again and she started getting out of breath quickly.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one to hold the flashlight?" Scott said to Stiles, stopping to take a hit out of her inhaler. She takes deep breaths and carried on slowly.

Suddenly, Stiles saw some lights coming from the direction they were facing and he took off in the same direction.

"Hey, Stiles wait!" Scott exclaimed as she tried to catch up with him whilst also staying out of the sight of the people holding the flashlights. Stiles kept going until he knocked into someone, fell to the ground and tried to get away.

"Hold it right there!" an unknown cop said, pulling back his K-9 partner.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski informed the deputy, coming up to him. He held his hand out to his son and pulled him up. He scowled at Stiles and told the deputy to look around.

"Hey Dad, how you doing?" Stiles said, nervously. He wrung his hands behind his back and tried to look innocent.

"So, do you listen to all my calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son, not even feeling angry.

"Not the boring ones." Stiles said, smiling slightly. Sheriff Stilinski shook his head and looked around, trying to find someone.

"So where's your usual partner in crime?" Stilinski asked shining his flashlight behind Stiles.

"Who Scott? She's at home, she wanted to get a good night's sleep, it's just me. On my own. In the woods."Stiles replied to his father, rocking back & forth on his feet. He didn't want his dad to know where Scott was, wherever she was.

The Sheriff not believing his son shined his light into the woods trying to find Scott.

"Scottlyn? Scott, you out there?" He yelled, still looking for her. Stiles hoped that Scott stayed hidden until they left, not wanting to get her into trouble as well.

"Well, young man, let me walk you back to your car. We can also talk about a little something called invasion of privacy." Taking his son by the shoulder, Sheriff Stilinski marched him to his car whilst taking one last look around.

* * *

Scott sighed as she heard Stiles and the Sheriff walk off she took a look behind the tree she was hiding by, she shook her head and slowly walked off behind the tree. She would have to find her own way home. Scott pulls up her hoodie and starts to walk off in the direction she came from. After a few minutes of walking she started to get light headed and breathless she pulled out her inhaler and tried to take a puff when she saw something on the trail in front of her. She shook her inhaler but stopped as she heard something rustling the bushes. She turned around to look and a herd of frightened deer came running out towards her and her inhaler went flying as she was pushed to the ground.

Once the herd of deer was gone, she got up and looked around wondering what caused a whole herd of deer to franticly run past her. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked around for her inhaler. As she was looking for her inhaler, her light passed over a pale/white flesh. She pointed her phone at it again and sees the upper half of a girls body, noticing that the entrails were spread out over the ground and she panicked, taking a step back and losing her footing, falling to the ground. Quickly getting up she hears a growl and turns to see a big creature with dark fur and glowing red eyes. The monster pounces on her, forcing her back to the ground and as she turns on her front to try to get away, the creature quickly grabs at her and bites her midriff. Scott screams as she the beast bites down hard, she kicks at the beast and she rolls away.

Scott gets to her feet and runs away as fast as she can. Out of breath she gets to the main road and a speeding SUV swerves to avoid her and continues on. Panting she stops and lists her hoodie to see the bite mark on her stomach. She jumps as she hears a wolf howl in the distance as it starts to rain. She walks as quickly as she can to get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott woke up covered in sweat, hoping that last night was a dream. She pulled up her sleep shirt and saw the bite mark and the blood. She groaned and closed her eyes, she really wanted last night to be a dream. She got up to get ready for school.

After her shower she pulled out a plain grey half-length sleeve t-shirt, a baggy red hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and her plain black converses. Once she had gotten dressed and sorted out her hair into a ponytail and went to check on her mother, who had gotten off a night shift at the hospital, to find that she was fast asleep. She went down stairs, grabbed a banana and went out the door. She grabbed her bike and made her way to school.

20 or so minutes later she arrived at Beacon Hills High School and parked her bike at the bike station as she was locking her bike up a black porsche pulled up right next to her. Jackson Whittemore got out of his car making sure she hasn't scratched his car,

"Dude - watch the paint job." Jackson snarked, looking her up and down then strutting away when one of his friends called him over.

Scott rolled her eyes as she walked away, Jackson was such a jackass - he was hot but a jackass. He wasn't like this when they were kids, she didn't know what happened to cause him to be like this. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Stiles calling her.

"Alright, let's see this thing." Stiles told her as he got her to stop near the school steps.

Scott pulled up her t-shirt and showed him her bite mark, she had just put a white gauze and tape over the wound and a little blood had seeped through the gauze. Stiles face scrunched up at the sight of blood and he quickly looked around before he fainted.

"It was too dark to see what it was but I think is was a wolf." Scott told Stiles as she pulled down her shirt before anyone else could see.

Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

"No, not a chance. There haven't been wolves in California in like 60 years."Stiles informed her, as they carried on into the school.

"Well I heard howling. And if it wasn't a wolf then what was it?" Scott asked as they walked to their lockers. She turned to him and said, "If you dont believe me about the wolf thing then you wont believe me when I say that I found the body."

Stiles turned to her with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe her, he leaned in close to hear more.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a month after seeing that." Scott said,shivering as she remembered the dismembered girl.

"Oh god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean this is the best thing to happen to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin…" He trailed off as he started to watch Lydia Martin walk down the hall with one of her friends. Lydia was one of the most popular girls in school, she had it all - good looks, good grades, friends and a hot boyfriend. She is a natural redhead with a pale complexion with light green eyes. Stiles has always had a crush on Lydia since the third grade and she hasn't given him the time of day.

* * *

They were sitting in English class, sitting in their usual seats. Scott sat behind Stiles with the desk behind her empty.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Their English teacher explained before turning to the board and writing 'Kafka's Metamorphosis'.

Scott's attention was pulled away from the teacher when a phone ringing startled her. She looked around,searching for the person. Noting that the ringing wasn't coming from the room she looked outside to see a guy sitting on one end of the benches searching through his bag. He pulled out a phone from his backpack and answered it. Scott tilted her head, subconsciously, to listen to his conversation.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Yes, everything's fine...uh….I forgot to bring a pen. Crap, I actually didn't bring a pen. Great first day so far. Okay,mom. I gotta go now. Yes, I love you too." The unknown teen said into phone, before putting his phone back into his bag. He stood up as the principle came over to him and shook his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Lets get back to our earlier conversation, you were saying that San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" The principle asked, as they started to walk into the school.

"No but we lived there for more then a year, which is quite unusual in my family. We tend to move around a lot." The boy said, Scott could hear and smell -?- his nervousness - how did she know that?

"Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The principle told him, now they were at Scotts English class and they opened the door, interrupting the teacher.

"Class, this is our new student Alexander Argent. Please do your best to make him feel welcome." After that the principle left the room, leaving the teacher to greet and point Alexander to the empty seat behind Scott.

Scott blushed as he met her eyes when he passed her. He was cute, very cute, with a strong jaw structure, brown eyes, floppy brown hair and nice kissable lips. He was tall and kind of muscular, he was wearing a blue button up t-shirt with black jeans, black trainers and a black leather jacket. As he passed her, she breathed in and immediately closed her eyes, he smelt nice and it caused a delightful shiver to go through her.

Scott doesn't say anything to him but smiles as she turns around to hand him a pen. He smiled back in thanks as he took the pen and she turned back around. A second passed and he looked at the pen and Scott, confused as to how she knew he needed a pen.

* * *

They didn't see each other again until the end of the day, in the hallway. He was at his locker when Jackson and Lydia came up to talk to him. Scott turned back to her own locker and sighed, now that he had met those two then he probably wouldn't want to know her.

She overheard them talking about the upcoming scrimmage and the party afterwards, and Scott turned to see Stiles and some girl talking about the new guy and the popular crowd. Scott turned as she felt someone's eyes on her, she saw Alexander staring at her whilst Jackson talked to him. She smiled at him and turned back to Stiles & told him to get they had to get to practice.

After getting changed into their gym kits they went out to the field for practice and sat down on the bench.

"If you play, Ill have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really going to do that to me? Your best friend?" Stiles asked,going her the puppy dog eyes.

"I cant sit out again, I have to prove that I belong on this team - I want to be on first line!" Scott exclaimed looking out at the field as the team warmed up.

"Mccall! You're on goal." Coach Finstock shouted as he picked up a lacrosse goalie's stick & a helmet and threw them at Scott. She caught both of them, shocked.

"I've never played." She said shocked, putting the helmet on and then twirled the stick around in her hands.

"I know - scoring some shots will give the guys a nice confidence boost. Its a first day back thing, to get them energised!" Coach said, getting excited.

"But what about me?" Scott asked, nervous.

"Well, try not to take any to face,kid." Coach clapped her on the shoulder and pushed her towards the goal. As she got to the goal, she looked around at the team getting ready to shoot and to the stands. She noticed that Lydia and Alex were there, he smiled at her and she smiled back. She overheard him ask Lydia who she was and of course, Lydia had no idea who she was.

Coach blows the whistle, Scott flinches as her hearing is turned up to super loud. She groans putting her hands to her ears in pain, as she was disoriented one of the players launches a ball toward the goal which strikes her point blank in her helmet sending her to the floor. It takes a second for her to get back up and tightens her grip on her stick. As she does another ball gets launched at her, she catches it (much to the surprise to everyone including her). She stops three more balls from going into the goal which impresses Alex and Lydia.

Jackson isnt impressed as he forces his way to the front of the line, he picks up a ball and takes a running start & hauls the ball forcefully to the goal. Scott catches it as easily as the others which causes Stiles and the others on the stands to leap to their feet,cheering. Jackson looks to the stands and glares at Lydia, who is also cheering.

* * *

Later, as she and Stiles are walking through Beacon Hills Preserve she explained to him what happened out on the field, it was like she had all the time in the world to catch the balls. She explains about her enhanced hearing and her sense of smell.

"I can literally smell the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket!" Scott exclaimed, turning to him as her nose started to twitch.

"I dont have any gum…" stiles said as he searched his pockets for it. His eyebrows lifted as he pulled out the mojito-ey gum.

"So this all started with a bite?" Stiles asked as he continued walking. They were in the woods trying to find the other half of the body that Scott found last night and her inhaler.

"Yeah, what if its an infection? It might be flooding my body with adrenaline then I might, you know, go into shock." Scott asked, worried as she looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of this affliction before, it is a very serious infection." Stiles said, sarcastically. He laughed slightly as he said this. Scott raised her eyebrows, questionly, without saying anything - she just knew there was a joke coming.

"It's called lycanthropy." He laughed as he stumbled, slightly.

Scott stared at him, unamused. Of course she knew what lycanthropy was - lycanthropy is where a human has the ability to shapeshift into a wolf once every month on the full moon.

"You know if you're turning into a werewolf I should stock up on silver before the full moon - which by the way is on Friday." Stiles jokes, laughing.

"This is it." Scott says stopping, they had reached the spot where she found the body last night and where she lost her inhaler however there is nothing but dead leaves in the spot. She dropped to the ground to search the leaves for it.

"Maybe the killer came back to move the body." Stiles said, behind Scott as she looked for her inhaler. He was only slightly worried about the killer coming back to kill them.

"Well I hope he didn't take my inhaler - that thing costs $80." Scott exclaimed, still searching. She really needed that inhaler, her mother couldn't afford to buy her another one.

Suddenly, they were scared as a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? Your on private property." Unknown man in his 20's said, angrily. Scott turned around and her eyes widened as she looked at the guy. He was hot! He was tall, very muscular with short, spiky black hair and he has beautiful green eyes (that were glaring at them). He was, from what she could see, a green shirt, black jeans and a tight/nice fitting black leather jacket. He had a strong jaw structure with high cheekbones and nice lips that she just wanted to…

"Hey! I asked you, what are you doing here?" He scowled at them, crossing his arms against his muscular chest.

"We were just looking for something, but uh - forget it. Come on, I've got to get to work." Scott said standing up, she blushed as he turned to look at her.

He tosses her, her inhaler and strides away without another word or look at them.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles turned to her once the mysterious man had gone.

Scott shook her head and started to walk back the way they came from.

"Thats Derek Hale, he's a few years older than us - his entire family died in that fire like 10 years ago." Stiles said to her, as he waved his hands about.

They got back to their respective modes of transport - Stiles his Jeep and Scott her bike. They waved goodbye as they both went their separate ways. Stiles going home and Scott to work at the animal clinic.

* * *

Scott was locking the door at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, she jumped as thunder rolled across the night sky.

She walked into the toilet with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and she sat it down on the counter as she lifted up her shirt and removed the bandage she had placed on it. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the bite from the night before is gone - she was completely healed.

She sighed and lowered her shirt, she picked up the bottle and went back to work.

She dragged in a large bag of cat food into the cat clinic as she got inside the room the felines started to howl, hiss and claw at their cages. She looked at them, alarmed, and quickly backed out of the room closing the door. She was slightly sad as she looked in at the cats, they used to like her - when she went in there she would pet and soothe them.

She was just about to get the dog food when there was a series of hard knocks on the front glass doors. She walked over to them and saw Alex standing there with panicked look on his face, soaking wet.

She unlocked and opened the door. "Hi?" She asked/said.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!" He said, with his hands on his head, looking very worried.

"It's alright, do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?" Scott asked worried as she stepped closer to him.

"No, I mean yes, the dog is in my car." WIth that they hurried over to his car and opened the boot,

Inside, the dog growls and barks at them. The dog was a Blue Merle Australian Shepherd with white fur and big black spots. At first glance the dog seemed fine, no bleed or cuts,except her leg.

"It's okay, she's just frightened." Scott says gently and bent down to the dogs eye level to calm her. Scotts eyes glowed slightly for just a couple of second and the dog immediately calms down and takes a submissive pose, lowering her head and whining. Scott and Alex gently pick the dog up and move it into the clinic.

Once the dog was on the examination table, Scott starts to examine the dog.

"I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." Scott said, gently stroking the dog.

She noticed that he was shivering slightly and offered him a t-shirt. She grabbed one of the bigger ones out of bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said as he went to change.

Scott looked over at him as he pulled off his tops, noticing how smooth and muscular his back was. She blushed as she thought of running her hands over his skin. The dog whimpered to get her attention, "sorry"she whispered and stopped looking at Alex as he came back into the room.

She finishes off bandaging the dogs leg as Alex watches from beside her.

"You're really good with this."Alex whispered to her, not wanting to disturb her. She smiles at him as she finished. There was a minute of silence as they stared at each other, they both looked into each others eyes - she noticed that there were flecks of green in his eyes and he noticed that she had flecks of gold in her eyes. They were extremely fascinated with each other, subconsciously they both lent in close to each other. Alex noticed a lash on her check and moved his hand to gently brush it off. Scott smiled and blushed, loving his hand on her cheek.

After making sure the dog was okay, Alex left and Scott walked him out to his car.

"So do you want to go to Lydia's party Friday night?" She asked as he got into his car and rolled down the window. She wiped her hands on her jeans, nervously, and smiled slightly at him.

He looked at her for a few seconds and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up?" Alex asked and Scott nodded, excitedly.

* * *

It was the next day at during practise that Scott ran into her first problem. She had just caught the ball when she was immediately knocked down by Jackson - again. She gets back up and gets in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, desperately trying hold back her angry.

Jackson smirks and says, "Well how about you tell me where your getting your juice?"

"Huh?" Scotts asked, looking at him funny. She had no idea what he was talking about. "My mom does the grocery shopping."

Jackson looked at her, incredulous. She really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Now, listen Mccall,I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes."And with that Jackson gets back to practice.

Angrily, she picks the ball up and heads down the field, she bobs and weaves around all the defenders, doing a forward flip over three players and scoring.

Coach Finstock blows the whistle and announces that Scott will be on the teams first line.

Stiles nervously sits on the bench, waiting to tell Scott the news about the body. He had overheard his dad talking about the murder. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods. It was a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Please note that this is an updated version of this chapter. Thank you to Divineoverseer for reminding me about one missed out part. As always any reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Scott arrives at the Stilinski residence and went straight up to Stiles's room, nervous about the upcoming game and party. She didn't know what was happening with her and it scared her, the bite mark healing, her new found lacrosse skill and her new found senses. She hoped Stiles knew what was going on and how to fix it.

"Hey! Good that your here, you've got to see this! I've been up a lot researching this." Stiles exclaimed jumping up from his desk.

"How much Adderall have you taken?" Scott asked, concerned as she noticed his agitation,he's fidgeting, eyes constantly shifting and not staying still.

"A lot… but that's not important."Stiles said going back to his seat. Scott walked over to him and looked at what Stiles was researching. Images of people with wolf heads, details about wolfsbane and other werewolf myths were on his screen.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles rambled on, fingers tapping on the desk.

Before Scott could reply, Stiles continued on.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked, feeling weird.

"No - Werewolves."

"Really Stiles? Werewolves?" Scott asked, incredulous. Scott couldn't believe he was making a joke out of this situation.

"Just listen to me, okay? I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles said, looking straight at her.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott told him, nonchalant.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. The chair was now in between them. Scott put her hands on the back of the chair and sighed.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a really hot guy who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott demanded back (pleading), she was starting to get angry now and unknown to her, her nails slowly started to turn into claws.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles informed her.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles said, nodding his head a bit too much.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott told him, clutching at the chair even more. Her claws ripping through the leather.

Noticing this, Stiles said, "You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alex does, hell I haven't seen you pay this much attention to any other guy before!"

Closing her eyes, Scott imagined Alex and a feeling of peace came over her. He claws descended and she let go of the chair. She opened her eyes when she was calm enough to talk.

"Alright...we'll talk about this tomorrow but right now I've got to go." With that she left, leaving Stiles to look at the ripped leather of his chair. He sighed, really worried for his friend.

* * *

The night of the party, Scott exits the bathroom in a towel, her hair wet and holding a hairbrush with one hand and her towel with the other. As she walked into the hallway, she found her mother waiting for her.

"Mom!" She exclaimed, pulling the towel tighter to her. She hurried down to her room to get changed. She had already laid out what she was going to wear tonight and Alex would be coming to pick her up any minute now.

"Is this a party or date?" Melissa Mccall asked, walking beside her daughter to her room. She wore her light pink scrubs as it was her night shift. They got to her room and Melissa went to her picture board as Scott got dressed. Scott had picked out a burgundy bra & pants set, swing top with little straps, black skinny jeans, a burgundy cardigan, and black lace up flat boots. Once dressed she moved over to her dresser to get her clear lipgloss and hairbrush,she wanted her hair to be down and wavy.

"Its both." She said, blushing. She really didn't want to have this conversation with her mom.

"And his name is…" Melissa trailed off, giving her daughter that knowing look.

"Alex." Scott told her mother, picking up her phone and putting it in her back pocket.

They both stood in silence,Scott taking care of her hair and Melissa just looking at Scott with a small smile on her face. They both heard a knock on the front door and Scott tried to hurry past her mother, eager to get out. Melissa stopped her with a firm hand on her arm.

"We don't need to have the talk, do we?" Melissa asked, eyebrow raised. She laughed internally as she watched the blush appear on her daughter's cheek.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you...again. That was embarrassing the first time!" Scott whined, wanting to get down the stairs to Alex. Melissa burst out laughing remembering the sex talk they had. She smiled at Scott and moved to walk down stairs, they both got to the door and Melissa opened it. There stood Alex, dressed in a blue button down shirt, his black leather jacket, black jeans and black trainers. He looked good, really good.

Scott and Alex both smiled at each other, both liking what they saw.

"Hi Mrs Mccall, my name is Alex Argent." he said, holding his hand out for a hand shake. He was being kind and respectful, something she knew her mother liked.

"Hello Alex, I trust that you will have my daughter back by a reasonable hour?" Melissa asked the teenage boy, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, Mrs Mccall." Alex nodded, smiling slightly. They both walked to his car and he opened the door for her. She smiled at him and got into the car.

They arrived at the party a nearly half an hour later, the party was already heaving and Alex goes off to find them both drinks. Scott stands near the pool and looks around, this was the first party that she was invited and she didn't know who to talk to. She stopped as she spots Derek Hale standing off to one side of the yard, with his signature scowl. A dog starts barking from behind Derek and he looks back at it & the dog quiets down. Alex comes back to her with drinks in his hands, she takes one off him and says thanks. When she looks back at that spot Derek is gone and looking around notices something leap up to the roof and scurry away, shaking her head she focuses on Alex.

Alex asks her to dance, she says yes and puts down their drinks. An upbeat song comes and Alex puts his hands on her hips & pulls her close. She puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to move against him, her hips moved slowly against his as his hips moved back against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved even closer to him, laying her forehead on his. One of his hands moved upwards to the nape of her neck (holding her even closer to him) and his other hand moved slightly closer to her behind. They danced like this for several minutes until she felt someone's eyes on them, moving her head slightly to side to see more she noticed Jackson kissing Lydia. His hands were on her ass as they were making out but his eyes were on them - her- but he wasn't blinking just looking straight at her. Scott focusses on alex again, liking their closeness and as they were moving faster along with the music she started to get sick. Her head started hurting and sweating, she stopped moving against Alex and pulled away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex asked,concerned. She moved away from him as she started feeling dizzy and there was this unknown feeling pooling in her stomach. She wanted something but she didn't know what.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth, she wanted to get back to dancing with him but as she moved closer to him a another pang of pain went through her and she closed her eyes.

"You know what, I'm not fine, feeling pretty sick at the moment. I'll find my own way home." She said as the pain got worse, She made her way through the crowd towards the door and bumped into Stiles.

"Please take me home." She said, bringing her hands to her head as if trying to get rid of the pain. Stiles agreed gently dragging her out of the house and towards his jeep. As she was getting into the car, she heard Alex call her name and groaned knowing that he probably thinks shes a freak. She looked up for a few seconds now noticing Derek talking to him as Alex kept glancing back at her.

Scott hurried out the car before Stiles could properly park it and rushed into her house and ran up stairs. As she rushes into the shower, she turns the shower on to rid her body of sweat. She takes a quick look around the room, not noticing the full moon that can be seen outside her bathroom window. As she curled up in the shower, her fingernails begin to grow into claws and her teeth elongate into canine teeth as well as her eyes glowing bright amber.

Stiles knocks on the door, trying to get in but the door is locked.

"Go away." Scott growls.

"Scott, let me in I can help." Stiles said still trying to open the door.

"No, you need to find Alex, make sure he's alright. I saw Derek talking to him. Stiles… I think Derek's the wolf." Scott panted, the anger building up at the thought of it. "I'm pretty sure he's the one that killed that girl in the woods."

Scott could hear Stiles texting through the door, and heard the 'oh shit'.

"Scott, Derek and Alex left together." Stiles said, concerned.

Scott loudly growled, fully shifted in her werewolf form. She got up from the floor, leaping from her window and running into the woods. She could feel the anger and fear making her stronger, making her run faster. If Derek hurt Alex in any way….

She makes her way to the Beacon Hills Preserve and sees a car parked right in front of the entrance. She stops by the car and sniffs the air, smelling Derek's scent and continues into the woods. Further into the woods, as she follows the scent and finds Alex's black leather jacket hanging from a tree.

She hears leaves crunching and someone walking near her.

"Where is he?" she calls out, going into a defensive position and looking around. She hears someone whisper - "He's safe, away from you."

Using her newfound, enhanced werewolf vision she sees Derek Hale in the darkness of the trees. She growls at him and he grabs her, pushing her up against a tree, again she growls trying to push him off her. She stops as he shushes her, he's hearing something coming in the distance.

"Shit, they're already here. Run!" Derek told her and takes off running. Scott is frozen against the tree and stares into the direction where the footsteps coming.

As she begins to run, she is stunned by an arrow-borne flare striking a tree next to her. Then not even recovering from that arrow strike, she is hit by a second arrow that pins her to a tree. With her enhanced vision she three figures several feet away from her holding crossbows at her. One of the figures steps closer to her and say "Take her."

She tries to get the arrow out of her but stops as she notices Derek attack two of the hunters and rushing right to her. He pulls the arrow out of the tree, breaking the arrow and grabbing her arm and running. Once they reach a safe distance away from the hunters, they stop, making sure they were safe.

"Who were those people?" Scott asked him, eyes widened and panting. Her arm really hurt and was still bleeding.

"Hunters. They have been hunting our kind for centuries." Derek informed her, checking their surroundings.

"Our kind? What do you mean our kind? This is your fault, you did this to me!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. She didn't want this, this - whatever this is - was forced upon her. She leans up against a tree and transforms back to her human form.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek told her, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I don't want it." Scott told him, pleading.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're family now." And with that Derek walked away.

Scott was walking on the road back home when Stiles pulls up and picks her up. They sit in silence as they both try to process their night. Scott relaxed more knowing that Alex was safe and unharmed.

"He probably thinks I'm a freak."

The next day Scott waited to speak to Alex before leaving.

"You feeling better now?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Scott babbled, blushing and pleading with him with her eyes.

"Did you get sick?" He asked concerned.

"I definitely had an attack of something." Scott replied, thinking about last night.

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott asked him, sheepishly.

"Am I gonna regret this?" Alex demanded, thoughtful.

"Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance?" Scott asked, eyes hopeful.

"Definitely yes." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. A car beeped and he turned. "That's my dad. I better go." As he walked to the car and got in, Scott could see inside the car. Her eyes widened as she noticed the lead hunter from last night. Her chest felt tighter as he smiled and waved at her, she waved back.

 _Oh crap._


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Scott paced her room as she explained everything that happened so far to her to Stiles and freaking out.

"His dad is one of the hunters - I'm pretty sure he was the one that shot me - with a CROSSBOW!" Scott said, voice raising slightly at the end.

"Are you sure he didn't recognise you?" Stiles asked, eyes wide with excitement and questioning.

He really was enjoying all this drama.

"Yes! His father! Oh, my God." She snapped, freaking out once more.

"No, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right?" Stiles asked, concerned for his friend.

"No. N - no." Scott said, worried.

"Does he know about him?" Stiles asked, worried about whether or not they could trust Alex now.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know. What if he does? This is gonna kill me." Scott groaned flopping down on her bed.

* * *

It was lacrosse practice time and Scott was trying to forget about the hunter and being a werewolf. They both got onto the field and picked up their sticks.

"Let's go! One - on - one from up top! Jackson - Take a long stick today." Coach said, clapping his hands. They got started and Jackson quickly dominated the pitch.

"Atta boy. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go." Coach shouted.

Scott is next up against Jackson, picking up the ball and going for the goal. Jackson quickly runs towards her and knocks her down, hard.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson asked, smirking.

"McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" Coach yelled, running to where she was still on the ground. She quickly gets up and tries to calm, she could feel her heart rate go up as she got angry. She really hated Jackson - that dick!

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"Coach asked, bending down to talk to her. As she listens to Coach, she gets even angrier and she could sense the werewolf inside of her.

"Yes, coach." She says, quietly.

"I can't hear you." He says getting even closer to her.

"Yes, coach." She said, loudly.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach cheered loudly. She picks the ball up again, still angry, and focuses on Jackson. She feels something sharpen in her mind and she takes off running. She dodges the other players easily and rammed into Jackson, sending him to the ground and scoring. By now she can feel the transformation start, she cant control it, and she turns to see Jackson still on the floor, he's clutching his shoulder in pain - maybe she dislocated his shoulder?

"Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked, leaning over her with his hands on her back. Her anger built and she shifted even more.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." She said out of breath and scared.

"What? Right here? Now?" After seeing her nod slightly, he says,"Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." He drags her back into the school through the entrance of the changing rooms. He decided to take her to the mens changing room. Unnoticed to them, Derek Hale watched them from the sidelines, clearly not happy.

Once in the locker room Scott gets away from Stiles and shifts into the wolf, and immediately tries to kill Stiles. Stiles runs further into the locker room and tries to calm Scott down. Scott passes a mirror and stops looking at herself, after a few seconds of this she brings her right arm back and punches the mirror, breaking it. The pain helped her calm down and slowly she shifted back to her human form. She collapses down to the ground, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Closing her eyes, she continues to breath in and out as she hears Stiles move towards her.

Stiles slowly walked towards her, like he was approaching a wild animal - hell maybe he was.

"What happened?" She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"You tried to kill me." Stiles said, sitting down next to her. He could see that she was calming down, trying not to shift again.

"You know you can't play first line,right?" Stiles asked as they sat there.

"Why did this happen to me?"She whispered turning her head to him and laying it down on his shoulder. At this point, neither of them had an answer.

* * *

Once she got home, Scott flopped back onto her bed and sighed. It was quite an eventful past few days. She just wanted to go to sleep and stay there, she didn't want to deal with her problems. She listened as her mother walked towards her room, her heartbeat calm and steady.

"Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Melissa said apologetically, already dressed in her scrubs.

"Oh, mom, you can't." Scott said, sitting up on her bed.

"Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days." Melissa said, concerned. She took another look at her daughter, taking note of all the changes in her appearance.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed." Scott said, waving off her mother's concerns.

"Just stress? Nothing' else?" Melissa asked, stepping towards her daughter.

"Homework." Scott said, not getting what her mother was asking. She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Melissa asked.

"Right now?" Scott questioned,

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?" Melissa asked, taking hold of her face looking at her up close.

"Have you?" Scott asked her mother.

Melissa stopped searching her daughters face and shook her head, letting go of her face,"Get some sleep." Melissa left for work.

Scott sighed getting up to do some homework on her computer. She was completing her biology homework when her Skype window popped up with an incoming call from Stiles. She answered it taking a quick break.

"What'd you find out about Jackson?" Scott asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles informed her.

"Because of me? Is he going to play?" Scott groaned whilst putting her head in her hands.

"Because he's a tool. Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles trailed off, scrunting at his screen. It looked like there was someone in the background. He went to open the dialogue box and typed - 'It looks like someone's behind you.'

"What? It looks like what?" He asked out loud, Stiles tried to type back but half way through the screen buffered. "Come on. Damn it. What?" The screen was still buffering but Scott enlarged the screen and looked into the corner, it looks like there was a dark shape in the corner of the room. As she was looking closer, something-someone pulled her from the chair and slammed her into the wall opposite. She saw Derek Hale holding her by the throat, fury in his eyes.

"I saw you on the field today." Derek growled, his hand tightening a little.

"Wha - what are you talking about?" Scott asked, nervously. She both hated and liked having him so close to her - she didn't know why. He smelt nice up close like pine and manliness.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." Derek pointed out, pissed.

"But - They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -..." She stammered, trying to lean back from him but his hand on her throat prevented that.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself." And that Derek disappeared, leaving Scott to curl her legs up once she slid down the wall.

* * *

The next day at school, Scott went to Coach to get out of the game tomorrow night.

"What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asked in disbelief. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"I mean - I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said, hands in her jeans pockets.

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." Coach said, nodding his head, smiling.

"No, coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott explained again.

"I'm not following." Coach said, his eyebrows frowned. He looked at her like there was something really wrong with her.

"I'm having some personal issues." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is it a boy?...a girl? Cause we okay with that type of thing - You know, our goalie - Danny - is gay." Coach said to her.

She blushed, "NO Coach…. I like guys...but that's not what's wrong." She said.

Coach scrintited his eyes at her and then a second later his eyes widened.

"Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth - They were all cracked and rotted. It was - it was disgusting." Coach told her, worried for the kid.

"My - God. What happened to him?" Scott asked, concerned.

"He got veneers. Is - is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" Coach asked, incredulous.

"No - I'm - Having some issues dealing with aggression." Scott admitted to the coach, hoping that he would get accept that and let her off.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved." Coach smiled.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said for the last time.

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready." Coach told her, moving off from the edge of his desk and walking around to his seat.

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" Scott asked, surprised.

"McCall, play the game." Coach said, done.

After her conversation with coach, Scott walks down the hallway to class. She smiles as she notices Alex and he smiles back, walking towards her.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. They continued walking down the hall, Alex to his locker and Scott to hers.

"I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." Alex told her, excited.

"You are?" She asked surprised.

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." Alex said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they arrived to her locker first. He waved goodbye and went across to his, leaving Scott to stand there staring at his back and touching her cheek.

As Alex opened his locker he found his jacket from the party, confused he takes it out and looks in the pockets. He couldn't remember if there was anything in the pockets but he was more than confused on how it got in his locker. He shrugged, maybe Lydia put the jacket in there for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott walked down the hall, in silence, going over the events of the past few days and how much her life had changed. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she was pulled to the side of the hall by Lydia Martin.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia questioned her, one hand on her crooked hip and her lips pouted.

"Well I'm sort of not." Scott said,sheepishly.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." She pointed out, stepping closer to her and pointing one of her manicured fingers into Scott chest.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott told her.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." She said to Scott, eyebrow raising towards the end of her sentence.

"Okay." Scott said halfheartedly, really wanting to get away from Lydia and end this conversation.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."Lydia said.

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." Scott exclaimed, fed up.

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Alex to all the hot girls that would definitely suit him better than you. And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net on how to get a boyfriend." And with that, Lydia smirked and walked off.

* * *

As Scott continued walking down the school hallway, she noticed Lydia and Alex talking to some girls. They looked like they were having fun talking, Alex looked like he really liked them and once Lydia saw her looking she smirked, looking very smug. Scott slowly walked over to them, hoping to get Alex's attention without having to interrupt. Alex looks up and smiles at the girl he is talking to and finished off their conversation. He walks away from their group and over to Scott. They spent a few seconds just smiling at each other not saying anything.

"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked, thinking of what Lydia was saying earlier. The bloody snake.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me and Jackson as well." Alex told her, leaning closer to her. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to be close to her.

"That's nice of her. Lydia's nice." She smiled, she want going to get jealous or angry over him talking to other people. He was new, he wasn't hers to claim… mark as her own...not matter how nice that would be to claim him. She wasn't going to to get angry at him or Lydia.

"Yeah, she just gets how much being the new kid sucks." Alex nodded along as he talked, he adjusted his jacket over his arm and Scott had a flashback to the night in the woods, his jacket hanging up on the tree branch.

"Where did you get that?" She asked him, reaching out to gently touching the jacket.

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party and left it in my locker, she had my combination." Alex said, frowning his brows as he thought about his jacket. Before Scott could ask him more questions, Lydia called Alex over and he said goodbye.

Scott thought back to the night of the and remembered that Derek was talking to him as she left, Scott was filled with rage as he thought of Derek Hale going near him.

She started walking down the hallway and she noticed Stiles leaning against the wall by the stairs, hidden from view, spying on something. She walked closer to him and he turned, his face lit up and he hurriedly waved her over.

"Hey, come here." Stiles demanded, grabbing hold of her arm to pull her in front of him. They leaned over the side of the wall to see Sheriff Stilinski talking to the principal.

"Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?" Stiles asked, looking at her. She nodded and focussed her hearing, cancelling out the other noises she could hear and channeling into the conversation ahead of them.

"...I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." Sheriff said, and Scott's eyes widened, she turned back around to Stiles as the principal answered - "Look, we don't -"

"There's now a curfew because of the body." Scott told him, eyes still on the Sheriff, she looked back at him as he scoffed.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles said,dropping back from the wall. They both turned to look at each other and she crossed her arms.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek. How would the conversation go? Dad, you know that clawed up half of a body you found in the woods, well she was killed by a werewolf who - guess what- lives right in this town. Oh - werewolves exist and my best friend has just been turned into one." She said, sarcastically.

"We can do something." Stiles told her, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Like what?" Scott asked, what could they do to help?

"Find the other half of the body." He pointed out, and walked towards the exit. Scott stared after him, disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, hands raised. She would have followed him but she had something she needed to do first.

* * *

Scott marched up to the old, burnt house in the woods, angrily. The old Hale house looked like it had gone through a war, not much survived the fire that had consumed it and its inhabitants. Her anger grew as she felt...no smelled Derek nearby. She could also smell something else… something wet & metallic mixed in with the slight stench of decay. She cocked her head slightly as she smelt the air, her nose wrinkling. She stopped a few feet away from the end of the porch.

"Derek! Derek!" She shouted, balling her fists and crossing her arms across her chest. She leaned to her right side as she waited for him to come out. She blinked and suddenly he was there, standing on what was left of his porch. He leant against the frame and crossed his arms across his chest. She stared momentarily distracted, she could see the muscles he had underneath his clothes. _What she wouldn't give to take a quick peak…_ She was taken out of her thoughts by Derek coughing. She glared at him again as he smirked.

"Yeah? What if he does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Derek told her, angrily and carried on without waiting for an answer. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you - everything falls apart." With that he was gone.

 _What a goddamn asshole._ Scott thought and turned around to go home.

* * *

Scott was sat on her bed, impatiently waiting for Stiles to turn up. Her friend sounded way too excited over the phone when she asked him to come over. She hoped he wasn't driving too fast over to hers. She jumped up as she heard his car pull up, she hurried down the stairs to meet him in her hallway.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes before you ask, I've had a lot of Adderall, so -" Stiles hurried out, barely pausing for breath.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott told him, she eyed him up and down, keeping note of his heartbeat. When he was on Adderall his pulse picked up, he got increasingly hyper until he focuses on one specific thing and goes into some kind of trance that he doesn't come out of until hours later. She made sure to be there when he was like this so he didn't hurt himself.

"Are you kidding? What was it? Tell me, women!" Stiles demanded, bouncing up and down.

"There's something buried there - I could smell blood." Scott told him, as she picks up her hoodie.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"Stiles asked her, moving along side her as she walked out the door. She walked towards his Jeep and turned to him once at the passenger side door.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital and park near the entrance. They walk past the reception to the waiting area, Stiles sits down at the end of hall, right by a corner. Scott goes to elevators and heads down to the morgue, she puts her hood on and hurries past the male doctor and pushes open the door titled 'Morgue'. She pushed her hood down and hurried over to the freezers, she stills and takes a deep breath,ignoring the chemical smells and focusing on the scent she smelt earlier. Once she had found the body she opened the door to the right freezer and she quickly looked at the tag hanging off the body's foot, noticing the body is unidentified she pulls the tray out further. Bending down she sniffs some more and after a few seconds her eyes widened slightly and she straightened up. She closed the freezer and walks out.

She sees Stiles and sits down next to him. "The scent was the same." She told him, breathing in and out trying to get rid of the smell.

"You sure?" Stiles asked her, looking around and lowering his voice. He leaned in towards her and looks at her.

"Yes." She said nodding her head. The smell still wouldn't come out of her nose, she lifted her hoodie towards her nose and breathed deeply in, hoping to get rid of the smell.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles asked her, choosing to ignore her weird behaviour.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott told him, confirming their theory. She frowned as something started to hurt inside her, why did she hate the thought of Derek being a murderer?

"I say we use it." Stiles grinned, deviously. He looked at her first and said, "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"

Scott looked at him, incredulous. "There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles - bite marks." She said, pointedly.

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles nodded and got up. They quickly walked out the hospital and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Scott and Stiles went back to the Hale property waiting until they were sure that Derek had left. Scott led the way around the house, sniffing out the same scent as before. She stopped at the side of the house where a single light purple flower was in the center. They both starting digging and what felt like an hour later they had uncovered nothing and were starting to get impatient exhausted.

"This is taking way too long." Scott complained,as she stopped digging and leaned against the shovel. She fought off a yawn and looked at Stiles, he was struggling sweating and panting as he was trying to get the shovel up and out the hole they had dug.

"Just keep going." Stiles said to her as he looked up from the dirt he was shoveling out and up to her.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked him, nervously looking around at the surrounding woods. She really didn't want Derek to come back and find them, she knew she couldn't face him in a physical confrontation.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles told her, in that 'duh' tone that makes her want to hit him.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asks, hating that she felt so powerless right now.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said, still digging.

After a few seconds of silence and Stiles not saying what his plan is, Scott signed and asked "Which is?"

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles shrugs after speaking. His tone nonchalant and posture relaxed, he saw no fault in his plan.

Scott looked at him like he was crazy, she couldn't believe he came up with such a horrible plan

"I hate that plan." She said, glaring at him. He ignored her and kept digging.

They spent the next few minutes digging up more dirt and then hit something. Stiles dropped his shovel on the ground beside him and got down on his knees to hand dig the dirt, he came across an off white sack with a tied rope around it.

"Hurry." Scott told him, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" Stiles asked, frustrated still unable to undo the knots.

"I'll do it." Scott said getting on her knees with him. She helped him untie the knots and they pulled back the cloth. They both jumped as they uncovered something.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked, horrified. He looked closer at it and gulped.

"It's a wolf." Scott told him, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." Stiles exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I told you something was different!" Scott told him, pointedly. She was new to this whole heightened senses thing and she couldn't be blamed for getting some things wrong. She stood up from the pit and looked down at the wolf's head sighing, she just wanted to go home and be normal.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She told Stiles.

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." Stiles said and began to shovel some dirt back into the pit with his hands. A few minutes of them shovelling little bits of dirt inside, Stiles looks up and notices a strange looking purple flower near their freshly dug pit. He stops shovelling and gets out of the pit, he walks towards the flower and picks it up, bringing up some rope, he keeps tugging at the rope which was surrounding the grave in a spiral shape.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles and the spiral of rope.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked her, pointing to the purple flower and looking at Scott. Scott nods, eyeing him warily.

"I think it's wolfsbane." At Scotts blank look, Stiles continues. "You are so unprepared for this." Stiles yanks the rope completely out of the grave and stumbles back.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed seeing the wolf's head change into a female's upper body. The girl was pale, with dried blood stains all over her body, her eyes wide opened staring up unseeingly at the sky.

"Oh, God." Scott said, moving backwards and suppressing the urge to throw up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early hours of the morning, the once vacant Hale house is now teaming with polices officers and the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles watch from behind a tree not from them as Sheriff Stilinski arrests Derek Hale for murder and places him in the back of a police car. After his father walks away to deal with the evidence, Stiles runs straight to the police car and gets in the front, unnoticed by the police officers.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles rambled on, eager to find out all he could on this unusual murder. He ignored Derek's glare and patiently waited for him to answer.

Derek sighed and answered, continuing to glare at the kid. He looked outside the car window at the place where Scott was hiding.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When she shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering her on? I can't stop her from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." Derek told him, looking genuinely worried for Scott.

Before Stiles could ask anymore questions he was pulled out of the car and walked away from it. He gulped realising that his dad had found him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski angrily asked. He crossed his arms around his chest and glared at his son. Sometimes he couldn't believe the stuff that his son got into. His kid would be the death of him, he could almost swear by that.

"Me?Oh,uhmm, I'm just trying to help...yeah." Stiles nodded as he spoke, thinking that was a good explanation.

"Okay,well in that case why don't you help me understand how you came to find this?" The Sheriff demanded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring down at his son.

"We were looking for Scotty's inhaler." Stiles said. His eyes darted everywhere, not looking at his father.

"When did she lose that?" He asked, already knowing when.

"The...uh… night when you caught me in the woods." Stiles mumbled, looking down at his shoes. They were scruffy, worn out and covered in mud - he needed to clean them.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "You mean the night you told me you were alone?" At his sons nod he continued. "So you lied to me?!"

The Sheriff rubbed his hands along his face, thinking what he was going to do the two miscreants.

"Just go home, both of you." With that he walked away from his son.

On the way back to Scott's, Stiles was babbling on about something but Scott wasn't listening - there was something wrong with what they had done - why would Derek kill whoever that was? Why bury her on his property? I mean why wouldn't he bury her somewhere far away from him, if he didn't want to get caught. She groaned quietly as the pain in her head got worse - she wasn't feeling well, she was flushed, her hands were getting sweaty, her heart was beating erratically and she felt like she was about to pass out. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she was perfectly fine just a few minutes ago before she got in the car. She looked around the back of Jeep trying to find if she left her bag in here when she noticed Stiles's backpack, the zip was pulled half way down (so it was half way open) and something about it made her wanna hurl.

She grabbed the bag and pulled it onto her lap, opening it fully she found a familiar looking plant. Her eyes widened and then she glared at Stiles furiously, not realising that her eyes had turned golden-yellow.

"Why the hell did you keep this?!" She exclaimed to him. Stiles shifted in his seat as he kept glancing at her and the bag. He tried not flinch at her eyes and kept his eyes on the road.

"For research purposes! We don't know what that stuff can do." Stiles told her, waving one hand in the general direction of the bag.

"It's Wolfsbane, Stiles! It's harmful to werewolves! We know what it does - it's poison!" Scott shout, unable to keep her voice down. She was panicking now, her breaths coming out in huge pants, she couldn't breathe - it felt like she was being deprived of air, slowly. She needed to get out of this car and away from the bag.

"Stop the car!" She growled, face shifting to reveal large canines, pointy ears and gleaming gold eyes. Stiles took one look at her and quickly pulled over. He watched as she opened the car door, stepped outside with the bag and didn't move when she dumped the long vine of Wolfsbane -being mindful to not touch it. He continued to watch as she paced around away from the dump site, breathing in slowly to calm down.

After a few minutes of breathing exercises, she got back into the car and told him to drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the game and no one was more nervous than Scott, this would be her first real game with the team - where she actually played. She was so nervous about playing front line, it didn't help that she knew Alex and her mum would be there. What if she lost control and turned? What if she tries to kill somebody? She just kept hearing what Derek said about her shifting on the field, what would everyone do?

She had to focus though, she couldn't afford to lose control not tonight so she went and got changed into her gear before meeting up with the team. She listened as coach gave some boring speech about how they should work as a team and win this game.

She could hear coach talking to Jackson, asking how he felt and all that, she turned them out and focussed on the game. She had to stay in control for the game.

The first 45 minutes of the game were a blur to Scott as she tried to play, emphasis on tried. No one would pass her the ball, meaning she didn't have the chance to prove herself on the field. However, during the last 15 minutes of the game she had her chance to shine. As the opposing side dropped the ball, she quickly ran over picked it up and practically flew down that field, she dodged every single attempt to stop and quickly threw the ball in the net just before the final whistle rung. The crowd went wild as she finally stopped to breathe, she looked around and saw her team celebrating (except Jackson but he's just an asshole), the crowd celebrating with them and her mum jumping up down excitedly with a big smile on her face. She continued scanning the crowd and stopped as she saw Alex, he was clapping and smiling. He noticed her staring at him and his smile got bigger, he gave her two thumbs up.

Later on, her mood is destroyed as she hears from Stiles that Derek was released from prison, they had no evidence to hold him as the forensics prove that no human killed the girl but an animal. They also learned the identity of the dead Jane Doe - Laura Hale, Derek's sister.


End file.
